My Sweet Little Wolfy
by tayono
Summary: Wolf Link Link may be the Ledgendary Blue-Eyed Beast, but aside from his destiny,he's just like any other dog. Especially when it comes to Seperation Anxiety. LinkXMidna


_Ok, so lately I've been playing Twilight Princess, and I'm going through a short fan phase, so I decided to write a little story on it._

_I love the LinkXMidna paring, so __I decided to write a little something about the two of them._

_Enjoy!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Depression...

Anxiety...

Loneliness...

These emotions ran through Link as he lay in the grass of Hyrule fields, his back pressed to a tree. He was in Wolf Form, gnawing on the club of a mokoblin he had procured a few minutes ago.

Depression...

Anxiety...

Loneliness...

Why?

Depression, because someone close to him had died?

No. Everyone was alive and well.

Anxiety, because someone stole his sword?

No. He had his sword.

Loneliness, because he was homesick?

No.

It was worse....

Much worse....

Midna left for GASP IN HORROR! THIRTY MINUTES!

Link whined. Here come the thoughts of anxiety.

_Where is she? _Anxiety.

_Is she alright? _Anxiety.

_Will she come back soon? _Anxiety.

_Is she alright? _Anxiety.

Link began to leave deeper puncture marks in the weapon he was chewing, his saliva pouring onto it.

Just when he thought he'd die from his SEPARATION ANXIETY, When he heard a voice.

"You might want to spit that out. You don't know where it's been."

Link rose is fuzzy head, his ears perking up.

Could it be?

Midna!?

Indeed, there she was, floating a few feet away from him. She had an amused expression on her face, mostly directed toward his unusually canine behavior.

Imagine drinking a large mug of coffee/energy drink.

Now imagine drinking several of those large mugs.

Bursting with energy, right?

That's how Link felt. His tail was wagging so hard it slapped his sides, and it actually hurt.

Midna!!

Joy!

Giddy!

Joy!

Giddy Giddy Joy Joy Hallelujah!

Link sprinted for all he was worth in Midna's direction, shouting "MIDNA!" In rapid succession. Well, actually, it was more like "BARK BARK ARF BARK WOOF ARF!" He used every ounce of his Joy-Driven-Energy in every bound, his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

At high speed. Which scared Midna a bit. Her eyes went wide. "HOLY-"

BAM!

Links padded fore-paws slammed into Midna, knocking and pinning her to the ground.

"OW! Link, wha-" Midna began, but the large, canine tongue that slid over her eye interrupted her speech. "AH! Link-What's-The big-Deal!? I was only gone for a few minutes! Stop it!" She shouted, shutting her eyes tight to ensure that Link's tongue didn't rip one out.

"Link! Quit it! Stop- ALGH!" Once again, Link's moochy dog kisses interrupted her, but this time, it briefly entered her mouth. "EW! GET OFF!" Shouted Midna, soaked in canine slobber. She then finally forced the 90-Or-More-Pounds of happy off of her.

"Gross..." She said after getting to her feet, wiping the saliva off her. "Bad boy, Link!" She said, pointing a stern finger at the canine.

Link whined, putting on an adorable show of OMG PUPPY-DOG-EYEZ!

Midna turned away, determined not to fall for the irresistible sight. Not looking was the only solution.

"Nuh-uh. Don't give me any of that. Mad at you I am, and mad at you I will stay." She said, crossing her arms.

Link advanced, his head low. Once again, he whined.

Midna didn't budge.

He gave her a small nudge with his forehead.

"No. Shoo. Mad at you I am, and mad at you I will stay." She repeated, still standing....err... floating... firm.

Nudge.

"I said no, Link."

Link decided to change tactics.

_I wonder if she's ticklish..._ He thought.

Link then planted his cold, wet nose into the back of Midna's knee, and started rubbing against it in a left and right motion, making her giggle.

She pushed the wolf's muzzle away. "N-No. Go. D-Don't! LINK!" She shouted as Link pinned her again, flipping her and rubbing his nose against her tummy.

"L-Link! Okay! OKAY!" She laughed, pushing Link off her again.

Success. Link smiled as he sat and watched her sit up, pleased with himself.

Midna sighed. "Why can't I stay mad at you anymore?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Link was still grinning as he moved beside Midna, and laid down beside her, rubbing his big furry head against her.

Rolling her eyes, Midna placed one hand on Link's neck, and kissed his nose.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too, you dumb dog..."

* * *

_Little did Link know she was serious. XD_

_R & R please! Constructive criticism would be very much appreciated._


End file.
